zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Triforce
thumb|269pxDas Triforce ist ein Element in den Handlungen um Link, Prinzessin Zelda und Ganondorf. Es handelt sich um ein Zeichen von Prinzessin Zelda in Form von drei goldenen Dreiecken, die zusammen das Triforce bilden. Jedes dieser Dreiecke symbolisiert einen der drei Götter die Hyrule erschaffen haben: Nayru, Din und Farore. Traditionell ist das Triforce gespalten, und jeder der drei Figuren besitzt eines davon: Link trägt das Triforce des Mutes, Prinzessin Zelda das der Weisheit und Ganondorf das Triforce der Kraft. Geschichte Die drei Göttinnen Din, Farore und Nayru erschufen Hyrule. Din, die Göttin der Kraft ist die mächtigste Göttin. Sie erschuf mit ihrem heißen Körper das Festland und die Berge. Die unterschiedlichen Höhenlagen des Festlandes wurden von ihr geformt. So wurde das Land erschaffen, worauf alle Lebewesen leben können. Nayru, die Göttin der Weisheit, schenkte das Land Hyrule die Gabe des Lichtes. Das Licht ist der Tag, wo tagsüber die Sonne über Hyrule scheint. Mit ihrer Kraft wurden die Gesetze der Natur und Physik in Hyrule erschaffen. Farore, die Göttin des Mutes (und des Lebens) formte die Körper der Lebewesen und hauchte ihr Leben. Somit wurden alle Lebewesen der Welt von Hyrule erschaffen. Als ihr Tun vollendet war, flogen die drei Göttinnen in den Himmel und vereinigten sich zu drei Fragmente: Das Triforce entstand. Eine andere Geschichte besagt, wer eine dieser Fragmente berührt, dem gebührt Macht. Viele Menschen glaubten an diese Geschichte und suchten das Heilige Reich (Goldenes Land). Auf ihrer Suche stürmten sie die heiligen Städte, wo die drei Göttinnen verehrt wurden, um das Heilige Reich zu finden. Ihr Ziel wurde erreicht und sie nutzten die Macht des Triforces aus. Die Menschen waren in Magie bewandert und töteten Lebewensen auf eine grausame Art. Als die Göttinen davon erfuhren, merkten sie, dass diese Menschen das Triforce aus Bosheit nur ausnutzen. Sie schickten die vier Lichtgeister (Ranelle, Eldin, Phirone und Latoan) von ihrem Reich nach Hyrule. Die Lichtgeister schafften es das Triforce mit ihrer Macht zu bannen und konnten die Menschen aufhalten. Als Strafe, dass sie die Macht des Triforce ausnutzten, wurden sie zur Wüstenburg gebracht. Als Höchststrafe wurden die Gefangenen alle in das Schattenreich für immer verbannt. Dasselbe galt auch für Ganondorf. Er hatte dasselbe Ziel, wie die Vorfahren von damals. Doch wurde er von den Soldaten Hyrules aufgehalten und gefangengenommen. Auch er wurde zur Wüstenburg gebracht und sollte aus Strafe wegen mehrfachen Mordes hingerichtet werden. Die Hinrichtung wurde vollzogen. Jedoch war Ganondorf der Träger des Triforcefragments der Kraft. Er hatte überlebt. Die Kraft des Fragments war stark genug, dass Ganondorf die Ketten abriss und das Schwert aus seinem Bauch zog. Mit der Macht war er schnell und tötete den 8. Weisen des Wassers mit nur einer Hand. Die Weisen sahen keine andere Möglichkeit und aktivierten den Schattenspiegel und Ganondorf wurde mit dem Schwert in das Schattenreich für immer verbannt. Prinzessin Zelda und Link wurden von den Göttinnen mit einer göttlichen Gabe auserwählt Link ist der Träger des Triforcefragmentes des Mutes und Zelda ist die Trägerin des Fragmentes der Weisheit. Die Göttinnen wussten, dass die beiden niemals mit der Macht des Triforce prahlen würden und diese Macht auch ausnutzen. Nur Ganondorf raubte das Triforcefragment der Kraft vor vielen Jahren. Die acht Weisen über den Schattenspiegel dachten, die Göttinnen hätten aus Humor Ganondorf auserwählt, um der Träger des Triforcefragmentes der Kraft zu sein. Die Menschen fürchteten sich seitdem, ein Opfer von der bösen Macht eines anderen zu werden. Mit dem neuen Gesetz, das die Lichtgeister verordneten, traute sich niemand mehr das heilige Triforce aufzusuchen. Der König von Hyrule gab den Befehl das Heilige Reich, wo das Triforce ruht, zu beschützen. Die drei Fragmente Triforcefragment der Kraft Das Triforcefragment der Stärke ist auf dem Handrücken von Ganondorf zu sehen. Die Göttin, die das Triforcefragment erschaffen hat, heißt Din. Ihr Fragment stellt deswegen Kraft dar, weil sie stark genug gewesen ist, um die Schmerzen, die sie hatte, als sie mit ihrem feurigen Odem das Land erschafft hatte, zu ertragen. Ihr Symbol ist ein Punkt, dann 3 verschwommene Linien und am Ende wieder ein Punkt. Triforcefragment der Weisheit Das Triforcefragment der Weisheit ist auf dem Handrücken von Zelda zu sehen und symbolisiert die Weisheit. Die Göttin die dieses Fragment erschafft hat, heißt Nayru. Die Farbe des Fragments ist blau. Es sollte den blauen Himmel darstellen, in dem ewige Weisheit ruht. Auch Nayru hat ein Symbol. Nämlich das was auch der Heilige Stein des Wassers aus Ocarina of Time darstellen soll. Triforcefragment des Mutes Das Triforce des Mutes ist unten rechts und symbolisiert die Göttin Farore. Link trägt es auf seiner Hand und es beweist seinen Mut. Man sagt, nach der Geschichte vom Deku-Baum in Ocarina of Time, die er erzahl, hätte Farore für die Lebewesen auf der Erde gesorgt. Ganondorf will es erlangen, zusammen mit dem Triforce der Weisheit von Zelda, um an die wahre Kraft zu kommen. Farore hat auch ein Symbol, nämlich ein Punkt und zwei Geraden rundherum. Es taucht in Skyward Sword sehr of auf. Die Farbe des Dreiecks vom Triforce des Mutes ist außerdem grün. Es sollte den Wald, seine grüne Schönheit und somit auch das Zuhause vieler ''Lebewesen, ''zeigen. Die ersten Lebewesen die Farore erschaffen hatte, waren die Kyus.Diese Lebewesen kommen nur in Skyward Sword vor. und zwar in den Wald von Phirone. Auftritte The Legend of Zelda (NES) Ganon der Träger des Triforcefragments der Kraft entführte Prinzessin Zelda um ihr Triforcefragment der Weissheit zu rauben. Sie ahnte, was Ganon vorhatte und zersplitterte das Triforce der Weissheit. Die Splitter wurden in ganz Hyrule verteilt. Impa, die Hofzöffin von Zelda, beauftragte Link die Splitter des Triforce zu finden und Zelda zu befreien. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Ganondorf war einer der Abenteurer, die nach das Heilige Reich suchten, um das Triforce zu rauben. Ganondorf schaffte es und konnte mithilfe des Triforce sich in Ganon verwandeln. Nachdem Link alle Amulette und Kristalle findet kommt es zu einem Kampf zwischen Agahnim und Link. Link konnte Agahnim zweimal besiegen. Ganons Seele verschwand aus dem Körper von Agahnim und floh. Link folgte ihn und es kam zu einem Kampf. Nach dem Kampf konnte Link in das Goldene Land eindringen. Das Triforce erschien und Link wünschte sich, dass Ganons Taten rückgängig gemacht werden. en:Triforce es:Trifuerza fr:Triforce it:Triforza ja:トライフォース zh-tw:三角神力 Kategorie:Triforce